


Honeymoon Bliss

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia Is A Hopeless Romantic, Ardyn Izunia Needs a Hugs, Ardyn Izunia is a Salty Bitch, Celebrations, Cor Leonis Loves His Ass Hat, Cordyn, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Happy, Honeymoon, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, Kissing at Midnight, Kissing in Public, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Married Couple, Midnight walks, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Newly weds, Pet Names, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Cor Leonis, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Secrets Shared, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Snippets, Sweet, Teasing, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Gifts, Wedding Rings, hand holding, joy, wedding bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Thanks to the future of Lucis currently brewing away in the Queen's stomach, Ardyn's and Cor's honeymoon has been cut short. Instead of three months away, they have one week to celebrate their union as a married couple.What does that matter how much time they have? As long as they spend it together and love one another that is all that counts.(Basically a series of snippets of their honeymoon broken down into 7 days XD)
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 62
Kudos: 40





	1. Day 1: Good Morning Mr Leonis

**Author's Note:**

> I need all the Cordyn FLUFF in my life right now! All of it!
> 
> Here it is all for you lovely people to enjoy as well :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor and Ardyn wake up on their first day of being a married couple.

Ardyn let out a massive yawn as he was awoken to a series of light gentle kisses plastering his face. He let go a tired smirk, wrapping his arms around Cor’s warm body and held him close joining in with the lazy morning kisses. Oh, how he loved waking up in the mornings having this wonderful, reckless, heartstopping man sharing his bed. Now thanks to yesterday, one of the best days of his entire existence, Ardyn was going to have Cor with him always and Ardyn could not be happier by that wonderful thought. 

Another 60 years of nothing but him and Cor together… 

“Good morning, My Marshal.” Ardyn said quietly running his hands up and down Cor’s heated back. Stopping every now and then to run his fingers tenderly against the flesh of his husband’s arse cheek… _his husband_ … those words seemed so foreign, yet they felt so right. 

Cor smiled back and gently placing a hand to Ardyn’s face, moving his purple hair from those golden honey eyes. He leant in closer, right up to Ardyn’s ear and whispered with nothing but love. “Good morning… Mr Leonis.”

It felt like a bolt of electricity had run up his back at being called that. Goosebumps formed on his skin and tears of joy filled his golden eyes. Cor honestly had no idea how happy he had made him. All those years of thinking that he was nothing but a monster. Nothing but a dangerous, disgusting, immortal beast that no one would ever be able to understand or love and yet this man. This unique man, branded as Cor the Immortal, made all those fears melt away as soon as he asked for his hand in marriage. Ardyn placed his hand around the back of Cor’s neck and positioned his husband so their mouths were aligned. Ardyn took in Cor’s scent and even after waking up in a sweaty tent, Cor smelt amazing. (It was probably the honeymoon pheromones but Ardyn didn’t care)

“Do call me that again.” Ardyn hummed, slowly lacing his and Cor’s fingers together.

“Mr Leonis.” Cor smiled back closing the gap between them briefly. “I love calling you that, Ass Hat.” 

“Not as much as I love hearing you say it. It’s not even been a full day and you have already made me the happiest daemon on all of Eos.”

“You know for once… I kind of like you acting sappy.” Cor laughed, rubbing his free hand on Ardyn’s thigh, briefly scraping his nails against his husband’s soft if slightly scarred skin. 

“You are the only person I am ever going to act sappy towards again. I promise you that.” Ardyn proclaimed in a blissful murmur ghosting his lips back on to Cor’s. 

As their lazy kisses turned more passionate, Ardyn held Cor’s hand tighter with his wedding ring digging into his skin. Ardyn thought it would feel strange wearing this ring but it didn’t. Wearing the golden band, a symbol of their loving union, it felt like one of the naturalist things on Eos. Oh, how Ardyn wished he could have been brave enough and had been the one to ask Cor to marry him. How he wished they could have eloped to Altissa and been known as Mr and Mr Leonis sooner. Unfortunately, he didn’t have a time machine and Ardyn was just going to have to savour all the precious moments they were going to share in the future. But this moment, right here, having Cor kiss him, laying on top of him, touching him and loving him was the most perfect moment of Ardyn’s entire life.

Cor pulled away and rested his head against Ardyn’s chest, silently asking for Ardyn to run his fingers through his brown hair. The sound of Ardyn’s heartbeat put Cor into a trance. Because that heart, it now belonged to him. After all those years of denying his feelings for this royal mess, Cor finally had him. Ardyn was his husband and he never wanted to let him go. He’d be a fool too. It was almost everyone’s dream to marry into the royal family and be loved by them. Cor never thought he had wanted that dream but now he had it… words couldn’t even express how much joy it gave him to know that out of everyone on Eos, he was the one that Ardyn had chosen to be with. 

“So… what are we doing for the rest of the day?” Cor asked, closing his eyes, feeling safe and warm wrapped up in Ardyn’s arms. 

“I was thinking after we pack all this mess up we could go to a hotel. Spend the rest of the day like this. Turn off our phones, order room service and just lay on the bed relaxing the day away.” Ardyn smiled warmly, playing with Cor’s hair. Not really wanting to get up but he would prefer it if people did not discover the haven where they had consummated their marriage. 

Cor sniggered. “You don’t want to have sex then?” 

“Now, now, I never said that did I?” Ardyn laughed at Cor’s eagerness. 

They may be on their honeymoon and all they wanted to do was tear each other’s clothes off and make love to each other but Ardyn had to admit that Cor had exhausted him last night. Having a break for a couple of hours would do them both the world of good. 

“Hey, you are the one who has planned out our entire honeymoon. I just wanted to make sure that sex was on the menu.” Cor grinned kissing Ardyn’s chest, twitching his fingers so he could feel Ardyn’s wedding ring in between them. 

“Not to worry it is. But… I do also have many other surprises for you.” Ardyn teased trying not to laugh. That was weird, Cor’s kisses were tickling him. That had never happened before. 

Cor raised his head up and smirked mischievously at his husband. “Surprises still? Won’t you even give me a hint at what you have planned out?” 

“Nope. You will just have to be patient.” 

“You are an Ass Hat.” 

“You are My Marshal. And I love you with all my heart.” Ardyn said gazing into those beautiful captivating blue eyes. 

“I love you too.” Cor returned the words, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

Ardyn smirked and placed a hand under Cor’s chin. “What’s this? Are you getting nervous around me again, my dear?” 

“I have never been nervous around you.” Cor protested feeling caught out. 

“Oh really? So you weren’t a trembling mess after the first time we had sex? Or did I just imagine that?” 

“Shut up Ass Hat.” 

Ardyn chuckled harder when he saw Cor’s cheeks grow redder. Cor was simply too adorable when he became flustered. “Don’t worry, my Marshal. I do have to admit, the reason why I initially rejected your offer that night was because I was nervous. I hadn’t had sex in ten years and I didn’t want our first time to be anything but ground shaking.”

“The Adagium getting all embarrassed? Who’d a thought it.” Cor teased lifting himself off Ardyn’s chest so he could sit on his husband’s thighs. 

Ardyn reached out for Cor to stay as close as humanly possible to him but that just failed. Instead, Cor held on to Ardyn’s hands and kissed his knuckles as he began to grind their hips together. Ardyn let out a small pant of want unable to take his eyes off of Cor’s. 

“Do you want to have our first round of morning sex as a married couple? Or do you want to save that for tomorrow?” Cor asked, turning his kisses into tiny bites as he ran his mouth along Ardyn’s hands.

“I want to wake up every single morning of our honeymoon and make sweet love to you.” Ardyn admitted unable to resist the small amount of pleasure he was receiving from his amazing husband.

Cor laughed and winked at him in return. “That goes for both of us. Mr Leonis.” 


	2. Day 2: Table For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor and Ardyn decide to go out for dinner this evening and Cor is left a little confused by the lack of attention they attract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with this story!!! Fluffy stuff is making so happy at the moment!! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“My dear stop covering your face. How are you supposed to eat anything if you can’t even cut up your food?” Ardyn laughed lowering Cor’s hand for the third time in the last 10 minutes.

“Sorry.” Cor muttered, holding on to Ardyn’s hand giving it a light squeeze. 

Cor looked down at the plate in front of him. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Sitting in a very posh arse Altissian restaurant, out in public, holding his husband’s hand and having a very romantic candlelit dinner surrounded by many other couples. This was not the Marshal of the Crownsguard at all and he felt so out of his comfort zone. It was sweet an all that Ardyn had gone to all this trouble to arrange everything for their honeymoon, like hiring out an entire paintball arena for them to mess around in for a few hours. That was really fun and of course, Ardyn lost. And as much as Cor appreciated this meal he really wanted to get out of this restaurant before anyone recognised on them. Their wedding had been a televised event after all and the news of their union had now reached every inch of Eos. Cor really did not want to have to deal with unwanted attention. 

“No need to be sorry my dear.” Ardyn smiled rubbing his thumb along Cor’s hand. “Just enjoy the meal. After all, this is not only our first meal out as a married couple, this is our first-ever meal out together.” 

“I am sorry… about that too.” Cor said with shame lingering on his words. 

“Hey. I married you not somebody else. My Cor Leonis doesn’t like displays of public affection. But that does beg the question, why is he happily holding my hand in front of everyone?” Ardyn asked, rubbing his foot up and down Cor’s leg from underneath the table.

“Cause he feels like a dick for not being brave enough to do this for you sooner.” Cor admitted.

Admitting that he wasn’t brave had always been one of Cor’s biggest fears. He never wanted anyone to ever think him weak or that he couldn’t hold his own. Ever since he was a stupid ‘take on the world’ kid Cor never let his walls down. He had never let it down, not in front of his absent parents, the rest of the guard or even Regis and Clarus. Cor would never admit he was scared to anyone. It was because Cor thought people would pity him or found his lack of bravery amusing. But when he looked up at his husband, there was no amusement or pity on Ardyn’s face. Only pride was present. That melted Cor’s heart. 

Ardyn raised his foot in between Cor’s knees. “You are not a dick. You are my husband. I still get the shivers saying that out loud.”

“It’s a welcomed feeling though.” Cor smiled, briefly trapping Ardyn’s foot with his knees. “But don’t you think it is a little odd that no one has come over and tried to talk to us yet?” 

“Maybe they are simply respecting that we would like a little privacy.” Ardyn suggested, taking his hand out of Cor so he could have a mouth full of his very rare and bloodied steak.

“Ardyn.” 

“Yes, my darling.”

“You and I both know that people consider the royal family as divinity. Any chance they can get to even talk with one of you, they will take it. So why isn’t our table being swamped?”

Cor was not stupid. The moment they entered the restaurant he knew something was off. No one bat an eyelid or stared at them. Only the waiter had spoken to them and not even he seemed interested in them. He just carried on with his job and only asked what they were celebrating when Ardyn asked him for the most expensive bottle wine and whisky the restaurant had. Ardyn must have something to do with this. What he had done Cor could only guess.

Ardyn bit his lip and gave Cor a cheeky smile, swallowing his mouthful. “As I said. Maybe people have learnt to mind there own business.” 

“Or… someone is using something they shouldn’t be in order to hide our identity.” Cor huffed, eating what was left of his own steak.

Ardyn smirked brightly pushing his foot from Cor’s knees to in-between his thighs. “Is it a crime trying to make my husband feel more comfortable?” 

Cor shifted forward so Ardyn’s foot would move more towards its intended goal. He should not be rewarding him for using his daemonic powers in public, at all even, but Ardyn was only using it so no one would bother them during their special night out. It was such a kind and caring thing to do. Why did Ardyn always think of him and how he was feeling? In some ways it made Cor feel incredibly selfish that he had taken Ardyn’s attention away from Regis and Somnus but when they shared moments like this… Cor enjoyed being brutally selfish because he had Ardyn all to himself.

“It’s not a crime.” Cor smiled leaning forward. “And since no one will look twice, I want to kiss my husband. I want to do it right now.” 

Ardyn’s eyes zigged with excitement, he quickly leant forward to meet Cor’s lips. The only proper kiss in public the pair had shared was on their wedding day. Now, they were sharing another and it made Ardyn’s heart race so fast as he was overcome by pure joy. 

Ardyn pulled away a couple of centimetres and laughed softly. “I love you, My Marshal.”

“I love you too.” Cor smiled back, kissing Ardyn a final time before moving back into his seat. Cor's heart was fluttering. Kissing Ardyn in front of anyone made Cor feel self-conscious for he did not like the attention PDA caused. But for some reason this felt like... he couldn't even find the word to explain it. “That felt…” 

“Exhilarating?” 

“... Yeah.”

“Does this mean you will let me kiss you in public more often?” Ardyn hummed, hope seeping into his voice.

“We will have to see about that...” Cor smirked, looking into Ardyn's eyes with such want. 

“Pardon me, gentlemen.” 

Ardyn and Cor stopped staring at each other and turned to face the man that had been serving them all night and he was holding a tray that had a very expensive posh bottle of champagne and two glasses resting on top of it. “Sorry to bother you both. To congratulate your wedding, my manager has asked me to give this to you. On the house of course.”

“Thank you very much.” Ardyn said with glee, moving his plate away to make room for the bottle and glasses. Their waiter was already going to get a generous tip but now the price had just doubled. Oh, how he loved champagne. Maybe he loved it a little too much… Who cared it wasn’t like he could get drunk any more thanks to the many daemons swimming around in his being. 

The waiter opened the bottle for them, poured the fizzy liquid into their glasses and took away their near enough empty plates before giving them one final congratulation. 

Ardyn raised his glass at Cor and gave him a loving smile. “Here’s to a brand new chapter of our lives My Marshal.” 

“One I can’t wait to start with you.” Cor copied his husband and the pair clinked their glasses together. 

Yeah, they should go out to dinner more often. Cor liked seeing Ardyn so unbelievably happy. 


	3. Day 3: Sunlight and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of the blazing hot sun, Cor refuses to let Ardyn go outside. No matter, they can enjoy the day from the comfort of their hotel room and spill a few secrets to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?! What's this?! I am writing more fluff! 
> 
> What a surprise?! XD 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy :)

July the 3rd was predicted to be one of the hottest days of the year and when Cor drew back the curtains it would appear that they were right. The sunlight flooded into their hotel room and even though they were protected by the doubled glazed glass, Cor could feel the sun begin to burn his skin. Behind him, Cor heard a growl of pain prompting him to close the curtains immediately. That wounded sound made Cor’s decision clear. 

Cor shook his head and turned to face Ardyn who had now shielded himself with the covers. “No. I am drawing a line here. We are not leaving this hotel today.” 

“We have too! I have so many things planned to do!” Ardyn protested popping his head from out under the covers and he sat up with speed so he could make eye contact with his husband. “We were meant to go on a hunt today and then we were going to come back here and have a luxurious bath together. Then we were going to have a look at the sights and go for a walk on the beach! We have to go out!” 

“The sun is going to hurt you.” Cor said in a stern voice as he sat back on the bed. 

“The sun always harms me. Hence why I wear my coat and hat all the time.” Ardyn explained hoping his words would make Cor change his mind. 

Ardyn wanted their week-long honeymoon to go perfectly, without a single hitch. He would be damned further if he let the sun of all things put a stop to his plans. However, Cor was not budging from his decision. Ardyn may have a point, his coat was designed to protect him from the sun and the UV rays but when the sun was far too hot for Cor to deal with, that meant it was certainly too much for Ardyn to be able to handle. What sort of husband would Cor be if he allowed Ardyn to go outside only for him to get hurt when it could so easily be prevented? A crap one. They had only been married for three days. Cor wanted to make it to at least a month before he could be branded as such. Nope. They weren’t leaving. End of story. 

Cor placed his hand on Ardyn’s chest and gave him a stern look. “Today you aren’t going anywhere. We are staying here and that is final.” 

“I wanted to take you somewhere special though…” Ardyn pouted sadly, knowing that Cor was right but he didn’t want to admit it. 

“Ass Hat it’s okay. Sitting together is special enough for me.” Cor assured Ardyn, crawling up the bed to sit next to him. 

“Fine…” Ardyn let out a deep sigh when Cor wrapped his arm around him and pulled him in for a comforting hug. 

Why did the Gods hate him so? Ardyn’s bitter nature was telling him that Bahamut had made it purposely hot so that Ardyn couldn’t spoil Cor rotten. Fuck those fucking gods to hell! Damn everything being ordained! Couldn’t those Six gits just give him a break this once? What were they planning next? Have Reggie’s and Aulea’s unborn son turn out to be the prophecied King of Light? Yeah… that would ruin Ardyn’s year for sure. Oh well, there was not a lot Ardyn could do about the weather but at least Cor was right about one thing. Being together was the most important thing here, not what they did. It was just a shame as all. 

All though being stuck in this hotel room meant that they could do one of the activities Ardyn had planned for this evening. 

Ardyn looked up at Cor and gave him a wicked smile. “We will have it your way, My Marshal.” 

“Good.” 

“But I think it is time for you to keep to your promise.” 

“Huh? What are you on about now?” Cor questioned, mildly confused. He hated it when Ardyn spoke in riddles. 

“You promised me once we were married you would tell me any leftover secrets you have.” 

Cor rolled his eyes. He forgot about that promise. Cor brushed his hand along Ardyn’s shoulder and sunk against the headboard. “Secrets? Usually, couples get all that stuff out of the way before they get married.” 

“We’re not like normal couples though. I am a 2000-year-old daemon and you, no offence darling I love every single thing about you, are a closed-off man who doesn’t like expressing his feelings. There is no way that we have told each other everything.” Ardyn concluded, snuggling up closer to Cor. 

“I see your point…” Cor shifted so he was in a more comfortable position. “What do you want to know?” 

“I want to know how you lost your virginity.” Ardyn said without a care in the world. 

“We are on our honeymoon. Why the fuck do you want to know that?” 

“Because every time I have asked in the past you have told me to either ‘piss off’ or ‘fuck off’ or my personal favourite ‘you are fucking weird.’ You promised me you would tell me everything, and that is what I want to know. And I will tell you how I lost mine.” 

“Ardyn, you do know that you are the only person that I have had sex with that has ever truly matter.” Cor said, hoping that his confession would stop Ardyn from pushing for more information.

“Awww, darling.” Ardyn cooed, bashing his lips against Cor’s with love. “And you are the love of my life. But I still really want to know.” 

Cor made a funny noise with his throat already regretting making that stupid promise a few months ago. It wasn’t like Cor didn’t want Ardyn to know, he just didn’t want Ardyn to get moody with him or slut-shame him for it. Clarus and Regis slut-shamed him anyway for sleeping with anything that moved for two years of his life and he really did not want Ardyn joining in with it. But at the end of the day, a deal was a deal. Better get this out of the way. 

“I was 16. In the Crownsguard locker rooms. With a guy who was the same age as me. I think his name was Cato. There you go.” Cor said quickly, hoping that was all the information Ardyn required. 

Ardyn gasped and sat up away from Cor. “You little hypocrite! You have said no to us having sex in those rooms more times than I can count! Telling me it was just because you didn’t want to get caught, my arse!” 

“Yes, I didn’t want to get caught. If I get caught having sex in a public place I could lose my job and I don’t really want to have sex with you where I have had sex with some randomer. It’s weird.” Cor said, concerned why he had to explain that to him. Ardyn may claim to be one of the smartest members that House Caelum ever had, only coming second to the Clever, but by the Gods Ardyn lacked some serious common sense sometimes. Like wanting to go outside in the blazing hot sun despite knowing the fact it will cause him severe pain. His husband’s brain worked in mysterious ways on the odd occasion, but Cor would not change Ardyn for the world. “Anyway, your turn.”

Ardyn nodded and sat back into Cor’s hold. “I was 25. In my bedroom. With Aera. I think… It was a very long time ago. Before you laugh about my age, I wasn’t married and for a very well respected Lord, who was at that point the head of his family and in the running of becoming King, having sex before wedlock was very much frowned upon back then. Technically, I was just as bad as you were.”

“Ooh, I was bad was I?” Cor growled, lust lacing his words as he rested his lips against the side of Ardyn’s head.

“Very much so. I think you need to tell me more secrets to make up for it.” Ardyn smiled, turning his head to try and steal a kiss. 

“And I will. But… sharing a bath together and telling more secrets in the comfort of the water sounds like a good idea right about now. What do you think?”

“Yes! Let’s do that!”


	4. Day 4: Take My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn can't help but tap his feet along to the sound of the radio and Cor knows what that means. Ardyn wants to dance. Well... no one is around. It won't hurt if Cor indulges in one of Ardyn's pleasures.

“What are you tapping your feet for?” 

“Nothing. Nothing.” Ardyn smiled through his lie with a cheeky grin. “I am just simply enjoying the music.” 

Ardyn continued to tap his feet lightly against the floor to the beat of the radio. The radio was such a marvellous invention in Ardyn’s eyes. He didn’t know how he used to cope without the crackling sound, or the music it produced. There had been many a day were Ardyn would be having such a crap time, so he would simply put the radio on and be whisked away to another world. It was a comfort to him. But it wasn’t like Ardyn needed the radio to have that sense of security again, for he had his husband for that now. 

Cor kept his eyes glued onto his book and smirked. “You can turn it up if you want. You rented out a private Villa. It’s not like anyone is around to hear it.” 

“It won’t annoy you? I am listening to Eric Clapton. You told me in the past you don’t like his music.”

“Ass Hat, if it makes you happy turn it up.” 

“Thank you, My Marshal.” Ardyn said softly, leaning over to kiss Cor before doing as he had been instructed to do. “Wonderful Tonight… such a beautiful song.” 

“You think most music is beautiful.” Cor said, turning his page, glancing down to the floor to see if Ardyn was still tapping his feet. He was. 

“That’s because of the people who wrote it. It would have all started with a single thought. Then those thoughts turned to lyrics. Then those lyrics were accompanied with rhyme, timing and sounds and… it is truly magical. The artist have become immortalised by the work they released and from the joy it brings others…” Ardyn trailed off. 

A part of him wished that he was only immortalised by the good deeds he did in the past. The people he saved and the hope it gave to the people who thought their future was lost. No… he was stuck in this body for gods knows how long with only Somnus there to keep him company. It sucked a little bit. But after he had allowed himself to have a life with Cor and be apart of his mortal life, Ardyn could stand being immortal for a little while longer. Because he would be with Cor. 

Cor put his book down and reached over to touch Ardyn’s hair. “You bring me joy Ass Hat.” 

“You bring me joy. You bring me so much joy, you will never be able to comprehend the amount you give me.” 

“You are a sap.” Cor laughed, rising to his feet. He turned to face Ardyn and held his hand out. “Come on then.” 

Ardyn raised an eyebrow and looked at Cor oddly. “Are we going somewhere? I planned this honeymoon out not you, My Marshal.”

“Fine if you don’t want to dance with me.” 

Ardyn quickly took Cor’s hand and rose to his feet like a shot. “Dance? You told me that at our wedding, you dancing was a one-time thing?”

“I also told you I can’t stand Eric Clapton’s music and what are we listening to?” Cor smiled, still holding Ardyn’s hand, he began to walk near to the swimming pool. 

Ardyn followed slowly. He couldn’t believe that Cor was actually willing to do this. And he was doing it for him… Ardyn couldn’t help but smile when Cor guided Ardyn’s hand to his waist and with the other, he intertwined their fingers together. Cor rested his hand on Ardyn’s waist and shuffled closer to Ardyn so their bodies were only a few centimetres apart. 

“I will admit, I have no idea what I am doing so you will have to take the lead again.” Cor said, trying not to sound too uncomfortable with what they were about to do. But he had done it before and this was their honeymoon. Cor knew this would make Ardyn happy. 

Ardyn laughed. “Oh, my darling, you are a more capable dancer then you realise.” 

“Sure.” 

“You are. Are you ready?” Ardyn asked, pulling Cor a little closer towards him before they carried on. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Cor smiled back, waiting patiently for Ardyn to move. 

“Just remember… to keep those beautiful eyes on mine.” Ardyn whispered, moving his feet a step to the right and moving Cor so he would do the same. 

Cor liked this style of dancing. It was slow. It was calm. It was very intimate. There was no one present to laugh if he got the steps wrong. Well, there didn’t appear to be any. Ardyn was mainly swaying them from side to side, going around in a circle as they held each other close. And this time he dare not take his eyes off Ardyn’s. How could he? Cor didn’t know if he would be able to take his eyes off them when they stopped dancing either. For some reason, Cor was finding those golden orbs that brought the rest of the world terror, so captivating. They were so beautiful. How did no one see them as Cor did? Well, it was their loss, wasn’t it? Cor got to have them all to himself. The next person who dared to make a comment on Ardyn’s eyes being deadly or evil, Cor was going to punch their lights out. 

Ardyn let his hand fall to Cor’s arse and he hummed, still leading them around in a slow circle. “You really are a natural at this. You should take lessons. We could get you in perfect shape for ballroom dancing.”

“I am not doing that.” Cor protested, his grip getting tighter on Ardyn’s hand. 

“I know. It’s because you would put all those Lords and Ladies to shame.” 

“Something like that…” Cor grinned. “They already hate me for earning the rank of Marshal. I don’t want them to hate me further by showing them up.” 

Ardyn cocked his head to the side and sniggered. “Liar! You would take any chance you got to do just that.” 

“They would deserve it.” 

“They always deserve it.” 

“That is why we are good for each other. We like ruining those fuckers day.” Cor snorted, resting his head against Ardyn’s shoulder. 

“When we get back, we can set aside a whole day just for that.” Ardyn agreed, rubbing Cor’s back as they kept up this slow dance. 

The music finished a few seconds ago. But neither of them cared. Holding each other in this tight embrace was what they both wanted to do for a few more seconds. Cor was beginning to see why Ardyn enjoyed this activity so much. 

“Actually darling there was something I have been meaning to ask you…” Ardyn said carefully. He knew Cor really would not care but considering they were on the topic of those wangers… it needed to be asked. “...I understand you don’t like dancing but is it okay if I dance with other people?” 

Cor raised his head and gave his husband a confused look. “Yeah. Why are you asking me this? You dance with other people all the time.” 

“I know I do. But have you noticed since Regis got married he hasn’t danced with anyone that isn’t Aulea? That’s because there is this really old law that is still in place that forbids anyone within the Royal Family, who is married, from dancing with anyone who is not their partner. So I need to ask your permission whenever I want to dance with someone else or it can be considered, almost like: cheating.” 

“Cheating?!” Cor said in a laugh that was half humour, half disgust. 

“Yes. It is a stupid law that no one has abolished.” Ardyn said with a hint of malice. That law really needed to be scrapped years ago. 

“You need to talk to Regis about that. And who in the world decided that was a good idea to implement?”

“Our Founder King’s first wife. She didn’t want Somnus to find someone who he may consider to be more attractive than her. She was a little self-conscious. Morpheus decided that he liked the law so it was never got rid of.” 

“Why am I not surprised Somnus had something to do with it?” Cor said rolling his eyes. He stopped their slow dance and moved away slightly from Ardyn. Ardyn may be freezing cold but his massive coat was not. It was beginning to make Cor feel hotter. 

“So… do I have your permission?” Ardyn asked again. 

“Yes. Of course, you do. But… you won’t have it fully until you do something for me first.” Cor teased, placing both his hands on Ardyn’s chest. 

“Oh, and what is that?” Ardyn asked, moving his lips towards Cor mouth.

“Get in that pool.” 

Ardyn felt Cor put force onto his chest and he was pushed directly into the swimming pool with a massive splash. Ardyn quickly popped his head above the water and gasped at the shock attack from his husband. In a matter of seconds, Ardyn’s face was covered with another body of water as Cor had jumped in directly next to him. He started to cough out the water that filled his mouth, as Cor swam closer to him with the cheekiest grin he had ever seen his husband wear. 

“You could have drowned me!” Ardyn spluttered, pretending to be mad by Cor’s actions. 

“You can’t die.” Cor laughed, wrapping his legs around Ardyn’s waist, placing his hands either side of his husband’s face. “It was a sneak attack.” 

“I saw that.” Ardyn grumbled placing his hands on Cor’s clothed back. “So does this mean I now have your permission?”

“Yeah.” Cor nodded, finally connected their lips together in a tender kiss. 

He loved Ardyn so much, there was no way Cor would ever take something he enjoyed away from him. Not even if it made Cor a little bit jealous seeing Ardyn dance with someone who was not him… that was Cor’s own fault for not liking unneeded attention placed his way. 


	5. Day 5: Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn and Cor get a little handsy in a back-alley and are interrupted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to write upload two fics today because I am sad about lockdown and I want to see my friends and family.
> 
> So I hope this brings you joy :)

Cor grunted when Ardyn pushed him up against a dusty old brick wall in some abandoned street in the middle of Gralea. The Marshal had no idea why Ardyn thought that doing this on enemy rounds would be a fucking good idea. It wasn’t and if they got caught, only the Astrals knew what chaos the pair could rain down on their heads. Ardyn didn’t seem to care. That became very clear when Ardyn trapped Cor with his body and started fumbling for his belt and began kissing his neck very passionately. 

“If we get caught-” Cor warned. But his warning turned into a moan as Ardyn dug his teeth into his skin.

Ardyn laughed, purposely breathing down his husband’s neck to make him shiver. “We aren’t going to get caught. Just relax.” 

“It’s hard to do that when you are being a tease.” Cor gritted his teeth, feeling Ardyn’s hand push past his trousers and into his underwear. 

“Me a tease? Perish the thought.” Ardyn giggled, taking his lips away from Cor’s neck with every word spoken. 

Ardyn took in Cor’s scent as Cor pulled Ardyn closer to him by his coat. Prompting Ardyn to take a hold of his goal and to start off with, he slowly ran his hand up and down Cor’s shaft. Cor let out another tiny gasp, pulling Ardyn’s face up to meet his before smashing their lips together in a kiss full of aggression and want. Cor pushed his tongue into Ardyn’s mouth as his husband’s grip got tighter and his strokes became faster. Ardyn let out a throaty laugh when Cor moaned into his mouth, for his husband was trying ever so hard not to like the idea of getting caught. Ardyn knew he did. Cor loved being reckless no matter the occasion. This certainly hit the mark. 

“You… are a fuck-ing tease!” Cor cried thrusting into Ardyn’s hand trying his best to tell Ardyn to go faster. 

“Would you have me any other way?” Ardyn said breathlessly only increasing the speed of his hand ever so slightly. He knew that would drive Cor insane and it fucking did. 

Cor let out a louder moan than before, grabbed on to Ardyn’s scarf and gave it a tug. He was still thrusting into Ardyn’s hand hoping that Ardyn would pull his dick out of his trousers already. It was becoming uncomfortable down there and to make sure Ardyn did as he was pleading for him to do, he pulled on his red scarf tighter. Ardyn liked being choked, he may feel more inclined to stop torching him so if Cor gave in to one of Ardyn’s pleasures. When his husband failed to do as he wanted, Cor grabbed Ardyn’s hair roughly and nearly shouted at him.

“You’re an Ass Hat!” 

“I know I am.” Ardyn chuckled, catching his breath, making his hand go just that little bit faster.

Ardyn wanted his husband to tremble under the pleasure he was giving him. He wanted to make Cor enjoy every second of this and get him to beg for more. Oh, he loved it when Cor let his walls down. If just put a tiny bit more pressure...

“Hey! Are you mugging him!?”

Cor and Ardyn stopped what they were doing to stare at each other. Oh, fuck! They had just been fucking caught! Cor went bright red and buried his head in Ardyn’s shoulder to hide. Whereas Ardyn gulped, slowly taking his hand out of Cor’s trousers and shifted his gaze towards the source of the voice. To his horror, a little girl with silver hair and green eyes was glaring at him like he had just committed a crime. 

Oh shit. 

“It’s against the law to steal from people!” The girl continued to shout. Thank goodness she had decided to keep her distance. “You could go to prison for that!” 

Ardyn laughed nervously, trying to move away from Cor to show her he was no threat but Cor had his hands attached firmly on to Ardyn’s coat and kept him as close as possible. In a calm voice, Ardyn said: “I am sorry, my dear. I… I am not mugging him.” 

“Well, it looks shady mister.” She replied with her hands on her hips.

“He’s not.” Cor shouted into Ardyn’s shoulder hoping that would make the person leave quicker. Cor was completely mortified. 

“Are you sure he isn’t? He has you up against the wall.”

“This… no, no, my dear. I am… giving him a gif-” Ardyn gritted his teeth when Cor stood very hard on his foot for his wording. “I mean a hug! Nothing more.” Ardyn said, trying his hardest not to laugh or whine because Cor stomped on his poor boot. Cor was so mean sometimes. 

“Umm… that’s brave of you.” She muttered back, looking behind her like she was waiting for someone. She turned back and carried on explaining her point but this time her voice was quieter. “The Empire doesn’t accept gay rights.”

“That’s a pity. How about if you don’t say anything, I won’t tell your parents that you wandered off. Sound good?” Ardyn said, containing his anger over this twisted regime. This was just another reason why he hated Niflheim. 

The girl laughed. “Yeah, they won’t care.”

Well, that was bloody fantastic. Now Ardyn had nothing in order to get rid of her. There was no way Cor was going to be helping him out or giving him any ideas either. His poor embarrassed husband still had his head buried into his shoulder and it didn’t look like he was moving anytime soon. Great…

Ardyn cleared his throat and gently rubbed Cor’s back. “I am sure that isn’t true.”

“Well when your dad’s a General, he doesn’t really have any time for his daughter.” 

“General?” Oh shit...

“Yeah, General Highwind.” She replied, playing with her hair. “He’s a real dick.”

“Excuse me, young lady. You should not be using that type of language. How old are you eight?” Ardyn questioned, a little taken back she had used such words. Ardyn had never let anyone of his nephew’s or nieces say such vulgar words until they were at least ten years old. 

“Take that back! I’m not a lady!” She bit back at him. 

“Ardyn can we go now?!” Cor questioned with urgency in his voice. He was far too embarrassed to look anyone in the eye including Ardyn. 

Ardyn more than agreed. General Highwind was not someone who would take too kindly if he found out either him or Cor were here. That man was incredibly dangerous, as well as a bit of loon, and if this was his daughter… yeah, they could put Lucis into some serious trouble if they did not leave within the next five minutes. 

Ardyn whispered in Cor’s ear. “Don’t worry darling let me handle this.” He looked back up and gave the girl a smile. “I am certain Miss Highwind that your father would not like it that you are going off on your own. Now, I suggest that you hurry back to him before he comes looking for you.” 

The girl glared at Ardyn for a second before sticking her middle finger up at him and running away. The stranger was right. Her dad would blow his lid off if he found out she had done a runner from her mum again. 

Ardyn started to laugh as he teleported both him and Cor back to their hotel, in Lucis, and kissed the side of Cor’s head as he refused to look up from his shoulder still.

“Maybe you were right, My Marshal… having public sex was not one of my brightest ideas.” 

“Fuck off Ass Hat!” 


	6. Day 6: Moonlight Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn and Cor go for a walk at night and Ardyn has a surprise for his Marshal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this!!!!
> 
> Please enjoy the fluff :)

Ardyn looked up at the night sky, with Cor’s hand firmly in his. 

It was partly cloudy this evening, a few stars crept through the grey clouds but the moon… the moon shone so brightly on this summers night. The moonlight broke through the clouds and danced on the water’s surface. The sight was amazing, it made the ocean glisten like diamonds. The sand had turned a greyish blue colour and Galdin Quay’s beach was completely empty… aside from the daemons that is. 

“Do you fear the dark, My Marshal?” Ardyn asked, glaring at a cluster of daemons who were looking directly at his husband. 

“No.” 

“Have you ever feared the dark?” 

Cor nodded lightly, he was not fazed by the daemon’s presence at all. “When I was younger. Then my dad told me to stop being a stupid kid because the daemons could not get passed the wall. Apart from the fact we had the Adagium living within the city.” 

Ardyn laughed, letting go of Cor’s hand to drape his arm over his shoulders. He pulled Cor closer to him and whispered into his ear softly. “I am the most dangerous of all.” 

“Should I be scared?” Cor smirked, and because no one was around, he slowly put an arm around Ardyn’s waist.

“Probably.” 

“I am not.” 

“Well, that’s because you are either too brave for your own good or too reckless. Sometimes, I can’t tell which one.” 

Cor rolled his eyes thinking it was definitely the latter. Bravery was just a facade that all warriors, past, present or future, put on to get themselves through battle after battle. Cor was not an exception to that rule. Nor was Ardyn… they had both tricked everyone into believing otherwise though. And when it came to the dark… Cor was not afraid of it. How could he be? Ardyn had made sure that the daemon’s kept their distance from him. That was another perk of falling in love with the King of the Daemons. He was never going to be harmed by one or turned into one. In a way, that hurt the Marshal, because no one else on Eos was lucky enough to have that level certainty.

“To be honest, I am just a reckless little shit.” 

“Oh but you are my reckless shit.” Ardyn laughed, pressing his lips to Cor’s cheek as the pair stopped walking. “No matter what you say, you are brave and handsome and everything above and because of that I have a surprise for you.”

“You have already taken me to a fireworks display, parade, and to the longest river in the world, and a patch of ground where the first battle against the daemons took place. Isn’t that enough surprises? I don’t want you to wear yourself out by teleporting too much.” Cor said, getting a little worried for Ardyn’s health. 

He had been taking them all over the place. They had been to every single continent on Eos during their honeymoon, Ardyn had even tried to get Cor to go to as many weapon markets as he could squeeze into their days. Not to mention all the lovely days out they had had together. Eventually, even if Ardyn did not want to admit it, he would tire himself out. His over-affectionate husband may not be able to die but he was not invincible. Ardyn could still be hurt and that was the last thing Cor ever wanted to happen. 

Ardyn laughed and rested his forehead against Cor’s. “You worry too much my darling. I want to do this for you. It is something I have never shown a soul who I have loved before.” 

“... okay.” Cor said softly, kissing Ardyn on the lips. 

“You’ll like it.” Ardyn assured him, breaking away from the kiss. 

Ardyn pushed Cor a little away from him and stared at the daemons who were staring back at him. Ardyn raised his hands up and made more daemons appear. Lots of fire, ice and thunder bombs flickered into existence and started to form archways as they linked together. The reds, oranges, blues and purples made a spectacular display that could have been seen for miles and of course, it attracted more daemons to find their location. Anything from Goblins to Alvs and Iron Giants to Reapers were lured to the sight. Not one of them turned their attention to Cor, who had taken more than a few steps back as soon as the creatures arrived. They were all looking to their King who was commanding them to all standstill. Ardyn then turned around and held out his hand for Cor to take. 

“Come here, My Marshal.” 

Without thinking, Cor took his husband’s icy hand and held on tight. He had no idea what Ardyn was doing but he wasn’t scared. 

“This… this is what I really am. This is what I can control and what the world sees me as. They are all at my bidding and I want to know, does this change your mind? On me being a monster?” 

Cor looked at the beasts around them. None of these were like the many daemons he had fought in the past. They were calm. They were still. They were void of all their natural instincts to destroy and kill. And… they were beautiful. They were absolutely beautiful. All they’re eyes, they were locked on to Cor and they were either hollow or gold. Gold like Ardyn’s. No. They weren’t like Ardyn’s. Cor had never seen eyes like Ardyn’s and he knew nothing would ever be able to match them. The Marshal turned his attention back to his husband’s and placed a hand to his face. 

“Ass Hat… how many times do I have to tell you? You are not a monster.” Cor said with certainty. “This… If this is what you truly are than I am glad. Because I don’t feel scared. I don’t feel threatened. I feel safe and I feel loved that you would show me this.”

“Even knowing that I could snap my fingers and all these things could turn on you and kill you?” Ardyn asked, kissing Cor’s hand tenderly. 

“Even then.” Cor nodded. 

“I love you.” Ardyn smiled, forcing all the daemons to move to the side.

“I love you more.” Cor proclaimed. 

Ardyn held on to Cor’s hand and the pair walked straight through the middle of the daemons. Cor’s heart was thumping. It was racing and yet he had never felt so safe in his life. And if this was how it was going to be every day he had left on Eos, he’d love that. For Cor had finally found the security and love he had secretly wanted ever since he was a child. Ardyn was the one who had given it to him.

He would never be able to repay Ardyn for this. 

Not ever. 

Cor was so lucky to have him as his husband… even if Ardyn was probably hurting himself to do this. He was such an Ass Hat. But he was Cor’s Ass Hat. 


	7. Day 7: Gifts of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Cor and Ardyn's final day of their honeymoon and, not surprisingly to Ardyn, Somnus has managed to ruin it for him. 
> 
> But Cor turns it all around and makes Ardyn feel loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!! 
> 
> I love writing this! It was so fluffy and I am in such a fluff mood right now. I wonder how long that is going to last.... 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy :)

Cor gulped. 

Ardyn had just gotten out of the shower, singing at the top of his lungs with words of joy and love, as he dried his soaking wet hair with a pink towel. Ardyn had woken up in a good mood, he had had breakfast in a good mood, a massive cat like smile brighter then the sun had not left his face since he woke up, and for the past hour, Ardyn had been telling Cor all the wonderful things that they were going to do on the last day of their honeymoon. Ardyn had promised it would be a day that Cor would never forget. And, unfortunately, the phone call that Cor had just received was about to shatter all of this. Seeing no way to avoid the inevitable, Cor cleared his throat to get his husband’s attention. 

“Ardyn…” 

“Yes, My Marshal.” Ardyn continued to sing with glee, still thoroughly drying his hair. 

And that smile… Cor was about to destroy that. 

Cor let out a sharp wince and gave Ardyn a very apologetic look. “Your brother called. I am afraid, we have to go back to Insomnia within the hours. Regis has got a doctor’s appointment tomorrow and apparently he’s going to have tests done on him all day, and Somnus wants to talk to you about how things are going to be run.” 

His husband’s cheery demeanour instantly dropped. The towel fell to the floor with a thud and Cor could feel the rage and hate radiating off of Ardyn. Cor had excepted no less of a reaction than this. That was probably why Somnus had called him rather than his brother. Cor watched as Ardyn’s eyes started to glow with hate and a massive growl escaped out of his tight throat. 

“Why on Eos can’t my fucking little brother run things by himself?! He makes a big enough deal out of the fact that he is the Founder King of Lucis, and that I should have NO SAY AT ALL in the running of the Kingdom! So why the FUCK DOES HE WANT ME THERE?!” 

Cor put a hand out in front of him and spoke calmly, only to be cut off by his husband’s screams of rage. “Ardyn, you need to calm dow-” 

“Not only that! But he is also going to make me do all the shitty jobs! I am sick of him! Truly fucking sick of him!” 

“Ass Hat-” 

Cor cut himself off that time because Ardyn abruptly sat on the bed and buried his face into his hands. Ardyn started to shake and a sharp sob escaped his lips. Shit. Ardyn was crying. Cor felt anger heat up his chest upon witnessing this. He quickly walked over to Ardyn and gave him a hug as his husband continued to sob in his hold. 

“Hey, Ardyn it’s okay.” 

“No, it isn’t.” Ardyn whimpered, refusing to move his hands from his face. “He knows how much our honeymoon means to me! Why is he so horrible to me?! I have never done anything- I didn’t even fucking start it all! He- I don’t want-!” 

“Okay. Calm down. You know Somnus loves you. Even if he is being a twat at the moment.” Cor said comfortingly, not really wanting to defend Somnus at all for making Ardyn cry. But Ardyn didn’t need to hear words of malice, he needed to hear words of security and love. “He hasn’t done this to upset you. I promise you that.” 

“Then why can’t he give me this! He took everything away from me before! The least he could fucking do is let me spend the last day of our honeymoon with you!” Ardyn cried harder, forcing his body further up against Cor’s, desperate to feel loved and safe. 

“We are going to. You will be with Somnus an hours tops.” Cor assured him. Yep. Ardyn should not have messed with the daemons last night. Cor knew it would scramble up his head. 

“But that is a whole hour I don’t get to spend with you on our honeymoon!” 

“You daft man! We have how many years to look forward to. One hour will not make any difference.” 

“It will to me...” Ardyn said sadly, tears no longer falling but they were still lingering in his eyes. 

Cor kissed the side of his husband’s head and held him close until he had calm down himself a bit more. Yeah, Somnus was getting punched in the face for this when they got back. Yeah, it was a little shit they couldn’t spend the entire day together but after Ardyn had spoken to Somnus and Regis, they could go home and have one more relaxing day before they got back into the swing of things. Come tomorrow morning, Ardyn would be more than grateful that they had done that instead of teleporting all over the place, and so would Cor. 

Cor rubbed Ardyn’s back and smiled softly at him. “Are you okay now?” 

“No.” Ardyn pouted. 

“Right.” Cor nodded, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket before placing the item in Ardyn’s lap. 

Ardyn blinked and picked up the papers and finally looked up at his husband. “What’s this?”

“I was going to give you them tonight, but you need cheering up. It’s a wedding present from me.” 

“Present? But darling you should…” Ardyn trailed off, looking at the papers to properly inspect them. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. It was Opera tickets. More importantly, two Opera tickets to his favourite, currently living, Opera singer. “... My Marshal, how did you get these. They are sold out.” 

“Perks of being the King’s honorary little brother. And I got you two, so I can come with you.” Cor smiled, playing with his husband’s damp hair. 

“But… but… you hate Opera.” 

“You love it and I love you. That is why I brought them. I don’t want to see you sad, I want you to be happy. And going with you to this will make you very happy.” 

Ardyn wiped his face and gave Cor a kiss full of love. “... you don’t need to put yourself through torture to make me happy.” 

Cor laughed at that and kissed Ardyn back. “It won’t be torture, I will be with you.” 

“Okay…” Ardyn sniffed, before quickly retrieving something out of his armiger. “I have a gift for you too, My Marshal.” 

Ardyn handed the gift over to Cor and at first, the Marshal didn’t know what to make of it. It was a simple golden chain with nothing on it. Cor knew exactly when Ardyn noticed the confusion on his face as he heard his husband begin to laugh at him. 

“It’s for you to put your wedding ring on as I know you can’t wear it during training.” Ardyn explained.

He took a hold of Cor’s left hand and with the tiny amount of pain forming in his chest, he took Cor’s wedding ring off his finger and hooped it around the chain. Ardyn gave Cor a soft smile and placed the chain around his neck. Both men looked down at the golden chain and Ardyn could not help but touch the ring. “This way, you never have to take it off again.” 

“Thank you… darling.” Cor said, feeling himself get emotional at the gift. He had been wondering for a while how he could wear his ring all the time and Ardyn had solved that problem for him. “I love it.” 

The pair spent the last official hour of their honeymoon together, laying on the bed hugging each other and telling each other how much they loved one another. At the end of the day, it didn’t matter if their time had been cut short by the baby brewing in Aulea’s stomach or by Somnus, they had each other. Because they were making the most of what they had and that was the important thing. 

The love Cor and Ardyn shared was a blessing, that was what they would an should always focus on. 


End file.
